Power of the Darkness
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When a storm hits San Fransisco it knocks out the power everywhere, plunging the city into darkness. It's then that the sisters learn it isn't just demons and warlocks that are the evils around them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

* * *

Phoebe sat on the window seat in her room with her book. She had been trying to read it for weeks now and everytime she tried something demonic came up. Lifting her legs up she wrapped the light blanket around her legs keeping the early spring chill away from her. Using her legs as a pedestal she turned the next page.

* * *

She could feel the warmth of the sun coming through the glass but it didn't bother, her she almost didn't even notice it as she found herself lost on an island fighting another adventure. She also didn't notice the warmth of the sun soon disappeared, as the clouds off the Pacific started towards the city.

* * *

Prue moved quickly up the steps to the Victorian Manor she shared with her two younger sisters. She was trying to get to the top before the rain cloud, that was seemingly following her home, opened up. And today was Prue's lucky day as she opened the front door, safely under the roof of the porch she turned as the rains fell hard. Sending the drops bouncing as the hit the pavement.

"Piper? Phoebe?" her voice carrying through the back of the house and she knew that would be as far as it would go. Shedding her coat and placing it on the coat rack she started towards where she knew one sister would be, and smiled to herself as she heard Pipers voice answer her call.

"Kitchen." Piper called back.

Piper looked up as Prue walked in and made a start for the fridge. "Nice timing." Piper smiled as she cast a glance towards the downpour that was now beating on the Manor.

"I guess I'm Charmed." Prue snickered back taking out a bottle of water from the fridge. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Up stairs I think. Haven't really seen her all day."

"Oh." Prue instantly went into worry mode. It was unlike Phoebe not to be around all day. "She ok?"

"I think so. I saw her this morning after breakfast and at lunch, but that's it. She seemed fine."

Prue placed the bottle down and started out of the kitchen, towards the stairs to Phoebes room. As she reached the top of the stairs she noticed right way her sisters' door was partially open. "Invitation for anyone as she usually does." Prue spoke to herself as she drew closer to the door.

"Whatcha you reading Phoebs?" Prue smiled to herself and leaned against the door after getting no reply. She looked over at her little sister and knew she was probably once again caught up in a mystery or some swashbuckling pirate book. Even as a kid she loved those pirates, only now the pirates were a lot meaner and tougher then the books Prue would read to her as a child.

Phoebe turned the next page almost anticipating what would happen next but she read on. Reading as the hero quickly boarded the pirate ship to rescue the slaves and get the stolen gold back. _The ship was tossing as the winds picked up the water sending it crashing the open desk. Causing her to sway back and forth even more. He grabbed hold of a rope to keep his balance as he fought towards his prize. The lightening and thunder rumbled in the distance as the fight continued._

Prue just stood and watch Phoebes face as she read. She could tell from there, something exciting must have been going on as her sister flipped another page quickly. But then the loud crack of thunder was heard outside and Prue couldn't help but laugh as Phoebe screamed in fear as the lightening lit up the sky.

Making her way across the room, "You ok?" she tried to hold in the laugh but it was no use.

"Yeah just my pride." Phoebe reached up and took Prue's offered hand and pulled herself up to her feet.

"Good book?" Prue cast her glance down to the floor.

"Yeah. Nice timing. Thunder and lightening just struck the mast of the pirate ship when that one out there went." Phoebe reached and picked up her book. "Ok wait a minute. Where did this come from? When I sat here it was nice and sunny."

"Yeah well I was also standing at the door watching you read for like ten minutes, even called you twice." Prue put her arm around Phoebe and guided her to the door, "You always did get lost in those books. Now come on lets help Piper get dinner ready. She hasn't seen you all day."

"I hate storms." Phoebe mumbled as she rested her head on Prue shoulder a moment as the started down the hallway.

Prue smiled and tightened her arm a bit as they walked down stairs.

Walking in the kitchen Prue was yet to let go of Phoebe. She knew her youngest sister was never fond of storms. The only one she can ever recall her possibly liking was the one that they had the night they all got their powers. Phoebe was the one that was willing to face the attic as the storm brewed around them. Though Prue still wondered even now if there was more to that storm then just the natural weather. Something that maybe would bring them together. Something that made Phoebe go to the attic that night, other then the spirit board.

"Look what I found. Falling off her window seat with a new hottie hero book." Prue laughed as she opened the drawer and pulled out the utensils.

"Another one? Phoebe."

"What? I can't help it. The guy writes AMAZING books."

"OK so back up. Why were you on the floor." Piper asked with curiosity

Prue snickered as she saw Phoebe go slightly red. "I was reading this intense fight scene. The hero was saving the slaves and getting the gold. Then this storm came in. and just as I was reading the lightening hit the mast of the pirates' ship. BOOM."

Piper laughed as she looked over at Prue. "How many times did you call her name?"

"At least two. She was in the book Pipe believe me."

"Yeah haha Thanx you two." Phoebe opened the cupboard and pulled down the plates and glasses.

"Oh come on Phoebe we're just razing ya." Prue came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her sisters' waist. Resting her chin on her shoulder she looked up at Phoebe. She knew Phoebe would never stay mad at either of them very long. She never did. But it was that one moment again Phoebe jumped, as the thunder crashed closer to them followed by the lightening.

Phoebe stood still a moment longer as she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Nothing was going to happen.

"Come on Phoebs. Come sit with me a bit." Prue guided Phoebe out of Pipers way and into the living room. Pulling her sister beside her on the couch she placed an arm around her shoulders drawing her close to her. "Better?"

"A bit. How is it I can fight demons and warlock, but a thunder lightening storm scares me?"

"I don't know honey. But I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

The storm grew stronger as the winds picked up and the rain continued to fall hard. The thunder and lightening seemed to lessen but Prue knew that they could come back. Somehow they always did.

They made their way through dinner and got ready to head to P3.

"Phoebe hurry up." Piper yelled up after her sister.

"I'm coming. Someone tell me again why we are going down there in this weather?"

"Because the club is still open and we didn't think you wanted to be here alone." Piper smiled as she handed Phoebe her coat.

"Good point." Phoebe slipped on her jacket as they left the Manor and started to the jeep.

The music blared, as those that came out to the storm filled P3. Laughter could be heard at points between sets as everyone was having a good time.

"Good crowd despite the weather." Prue watched as Phoebe served drinks to a group of guys in the far corner.

"It is isn't it. I wasn't sure what the turn out would be. But I guess our little sister is right. Most people will party no matter the weather. Helps them take their minds off it." Piper looked up as the lights flickered once and then again. She looked over at Prue and saw the slight concern there.

"Think we should call it a night?" Prue asked, it was Pipers club and her call. She was just suggesting her opinion.

"Let's wait a bit and see what happens." Piper looked around to catch her staff looking at her. They all knew what to do in case of an emergency; she was just giving them a reassuring glance to let them know everything would be ok.

**&-&**

"So we go tomorrow night?" his voice was soft even under the loud music.

"As we planned." The reply was solid. Leaving no room for discussion. "And everyone knows their places."

The lights flickered again as one looked up wondering. "You know, maybe we should go tonight. In this storm the cops might have other things on their minds."

Some looked at him not really sure what he was thinking. But as the power went out they realized what he meant.

**&-&**

The scream of the patrons was soon filling the crowded bar. Piper had made her way to the stage assuring everyone that the generator would have the lights on soon.

"People just calm down." As she said those words the lights flickered back on at half strength under the power of the generators. "OK everyone. Just remain calm and exit the club from the front door."

Piper stood on the stage as her staff guided everyone to the doors. Finally getting everyone out they closed the doors leaving only the staff and the sisters in the club.

"All clear Piper."

"Thanks Billy. You guys can all go home. I'll finish the close up."

"You sure."

"Yeah go home before it gets any crazier out there." Piper replied as she walked them up the stairs and closed the door after them.

Piper looked around the club and spotted Prue clearing off tables.

"Prue?"

Prue looked up at her sister slowly coming down the stairs and looking around.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked as the club was now empty but herself and her oldest sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue quickly scanned the room trying to assure herself that what Piper was thinking was wrong. "Phoebe!" she moved around the corner to check the last place she had seen her sister.

Piper made her way across the bar and stood next to Prue, "You don't think."

"I hope not." Prue felt Pipers tension as they both wondered if a demon had something to do with the disappearance of their little sister.

Piper turned quickly at the sound of something crash against the back door.

"It's just the wind Piper. Probably blew something over." Prue assured her sister but watched as Piper started towards the back of the club.

Prue wasn't sure what Piper was thinking but she followed after her anyway. Though as she got closer to the back door, she realized what Piper was thinking; Phoebe.

Piper pushed open the door and looked out into the back alley. The rain was falling harder then it was earlier that night, if that was even possible.

"**Phoebe!"** Piper yelled out over the storm as she rushed to the side of her sister who was lying face first on some boxes.

Prue crouched down next to her sisters and helped Piper roll Phoebe over. Placing her arms under Phoebes back and legs, and with a little help from her power, she lifted her sister off the ground, "Lets get her inside." Prue said as she started back towards the club.

Prue placed Phoebe on the couch in Pipers office, as Piper grabbed the blanket from the cupboard. Turning back to her sister she placed it over and around her sister.

Prue brushed back Phoebe hair from her face as she heard the first signs of her sister coming around.

"Phoebs."

"Oh god." Phoebe reached her hand up to her forehead.

"What happen?" Piper asked as she sat in front of her sister on the floor.

"I don't know. I was taking the garbage out when the lightening hit the transformer. I practically jumped out of my skin. As I twisted around to see what happened I tripped over something and fell. As I was getting up something hit the back of my head. The next thing I know I'm looking up at Prue."

"Ok let's just get you home." Prue helped Phoebe sit up and then stand. "We'll come back tomorrow and clean up Piper."

Piper picked up the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around Phoebe, "No argument from me." She said as she looked towards the back of Phoebes head. She could almost see the bump on her head and the slight stain of blood.

Prue sat in the back of the jeep with Phoebe leaning against her. Even with the blanket around her Prue could feel her sister shaking. Wraping her arms around her she moved her hand up and down Phoebes arm to help get her warm. "Cold honey?"

"Yeah and wet and my head hurts and I feel like an idiot." Phoebe whined as she snuggled closer to Prue.

"Well I don't know about the idiot part." Prue smiled as she moved her free arm around her sister as well and pulled her tight. Moving both her hands on Phoebes arms and back creating the circulation for her. "Well get you home to a nice hot bath and Pipers hot chocolate."

"And the fire place?"

Piper looked back through the mirror at Phoebe and Prue, "She doesn't want much does she?" Piper laughed as she saw Phoebe sticking her tongue at her.

"I hate storms." Phoebe whined as she stayed in against Prue.

"Yeah we know, but we're almost home so everything will be ok honey." Prue looked at Piper through the mirror and saw the matching smile on Pipers face that she had. At times Phoebe was as much a baby as she was when she was a baby.

The bright flash in the sky soon followed the loud clap of thunder. Prue felt Phoebe jerk as she buried her face in Prue's shoulder. She didn't say anything with words, just her arms tightening around her little sister.

Piper flicked the wippers on faster as the rains came harder again. Keeping a keen eye on the road as she rolled to the stoplight. Though she was soon glad it was red as the lightening struck the pole, sending it crashing in front of the Jeep.

"Ah!" Piper screamed as she saw the pole fall in front of them, "Ok I guess we go home the other way." She spoke out loud not to anyone in particular.

"That was to close sis." Prue commented from the back, thankful Phoebe hadn't been looking. But as the storm continued, it seemed to Prue that it was getting much worse. Worse then any storm she had witnessed in San Francisco.

"Yeah." Piper set the jeep in reverse and turned back around towards town and the alternate route home.

* * *

"We couldn't have planned this better if we tried."

"Yeah well it's still dangerous. So hurry up will you."

"Look relax. And stop hovering over me like a child."

"Would you two just shut up and open that door. The guards are gonna be around for their rounds any minute now." He looked back around the corner and watched. He was still not really sure how the two bumbling idiots had found him and gotten him to agree to letting them in on the job. Though he also knew once it was done he would have no further use for them.

He turned quickly as the lightening struck the wires above him and followed the stream of electricity along the wires and into a main transformer. As soon as it met the home of the electricity the whole container blew and every light at their end of the city went out.

"Well this could be interesting."

* * *

As Piper drove down the road she saw the flash in the distance and then everything around them went dark.

"Oh great. Can this night get any worse?" Piper asked anyone sarcastically. She looked in the mirror to her sisters, "How you doing Phoebs?"

Prue looked down at Phoebe and was glad that her baby sister had given to her tiredness and gone to sleep.

"She's sleeping."

"Well that's a good thing. At least that way she doesn't have to be worried about this crazy storm. How is she?"

"I can't tell if she is shaking from the storm and her fear of them, or from getting wet and she is cold."

"Well lucky for us I know the way home. So we can get her into something drier. This is like driving on a hwy in the middle of no where."

"Worse. At least you would have some street lights."

Piper raised one eyebrow, "True."

The radio crackled as the voice interrupted the music that Piper had softly put on.

_"This just in. Power failures are happening all over the city, as San Francisco goes through one of its worst storms in twenty years. The San Francisco police dept has issued a warning to travellers to drive safely and to stay indoors. They are doing everything they can to get the power back up as they too have lost power at several stations around the city."_

"Ok what idiot would announce that the power is out at the police stations." Prue asked from the back seat.

"Someone with a pea brain. This city is going to get crazier before the power comes back on. Every low life criminal is going to take advantage of that announcement."

Prue looked out the window trying to see anything in the darkness.

"I just hope we don't have any other low life's deciding to take advantage of the total darkness." Her words were quiet but Piper knew what she meant.

The darkness always brought out the evils of the world. But she also knew this might also bring out the evils of the underworld as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Darryl got back in his police car and started towards what was yet another disturbance. So far they had all been communicating with cell phones. But he had a feeling that wouldn't work for much longer; it was barely working now

As he made his way through the darkened streets he was keeping a close eye on his surrounding. He knew this was the kind of thing that would draw everyone out of the cracks and shadows of the city.

* * *

They sat in what used to be the shadows. Even with the city in a near total blackout it was their nature to stick close to the walls and crevices of the building. Better places to hide.

"I had her. Did you see that?"

"No, I saw you cold cock her with that board, that is what I saw."

"Yeah well if someone hadn't come out I would have had her."

"Right. Sure you would. Come on lets get a move on."

The two moved along the street freely. Before hiding from the cops and their enemies, but not tonight. They also knew they were not alone. People they knew from the street could be seen through the darkness.

* * *

Darryl pulled his car against the curb and could hear the near riot breaking out on the streets. He could hear the sounds of breaking glass as poeple tried to get into stores to take whatever they could get their hands on.

He grabbed the closest guy to him and pulled him towards his car. He could make out the shadows of others running as police took chase.

"Morris."

"This is crazy." Morris shoved the guy he had caught into the back of a marked police car. "Are these guys all completely crazy? They must know this blackout won't last forever and they'll get caught eventually."

"Maybe, but who ever said the bad guys were smart." The officer said as he saw his partner putting another guy in the back of the car. "Got a full load, I'll see ya Darryl."

"Yeah you too Tom." Darryl watched as his friend got in his car and drove off. "Long night." Darryl breathed as he got in his car waiting for the next call.

Darryl picked up his phone and dialled P3, not even sure if the girls would be there or not. He knew they usually were but with this weather he just wanted to make sure they were ok. Getting no answer he tried Prue's cell phone first. Thinking they might be on their way home, and even if they were at home he would at least get them there as well. He just had a feeling that he couldn't describe.

"Hello?"

"Prue. Darryl. You three ok?"

"Yeah were heading home. Though we had to take a detour a pole fell in the middle of the road and we couldn't get around it."

"Well I'm glad your ok. The city is crazy. I was near P3 with a disturbance and got no answer there."

"Yeah the power went out so we closed up. And Phoebe was hurt."

"What? Is she ok?"

"Yeah just soaking wet from getting caught in the rain and something hit her on the back of the head, out near the garbage can in the alley."

"Ok well you guys just be careful. There are all kinds of evil coming out tonight."

Prue noticed the word evil that Darryl used. Their friend usually did everything possible to stay out of the supernatural world they were involved in, but she knew it was his way of telling them to be cautious for their type of evil as well.

"We will, thanx Darryl." Prue ended the call and looked own at Phoebe who was now looking up at her. "Feeling any better honey?"

"A bit. I'm still cold."

"I know but we are almost home. We had to take detour."

"Oh." Phoebe pulled the blanket tighter around her if possible to try and get warm.

"Here." Prue slipped of her sweater and moved the blanket from Phoebe. "Take you shirt off and put this on. It should help a bit."

Phoebe did as Prue suggested and the warmth from her sisters' sweater made her start to feel a bit warmer. But she was already cold on the inside.

Prue pulled the blanket around her sister again and wrapped her arms around her. "Better?"

"Yeah, Thanx."

"Anytime."

Piper hit the brakes as someone stumbled in front of the jeep. "What the hell?!"

Prue and Phoebe lurched forward at the sudden stop, "**Piper!"**

"Some idiot just jumped out in front of us." Piper couldn't take her eyes off the man in front of them. He was bent over holding on to his stomach. But it wasn't long before he fell to his knees and to the ground.

"You two stay in the jeep." Prue ordered as she let go of Phoebe and reached for the door handle.

"Prue no. I'll go, I can at least freeze him."

"Piper no, stay with Phoebe."

"I'm fine Prue, Piper should go too." Phoebe replied before her sisters got into a fight.

"Fine." Prue agreed but she didn't like it. Her senses of fighting demons were on full alert.

Phoebe watched from the back seat as her sisters moved with practice caution towards the fallen man on the ground.

"That's far enough ladies." A voice from the dark called out to them. "Get up Bill."

The man on the ground jumped up and smiled over at the two before him. "I told you it would work. Someone had to stop for a hurt person." He almost laughed knowing he had fooled the two in front of him.

"Yeah whatever." He came from the darkness and got closer and Prue recognized him almost right away. One of the guys that was in the club that night. Her eyes darted around quickly though for she knew there were at least six of them at the table Phoebe had been serving that night. Where was the other four?

"What are we gonna do with them Johnny?"

"Shut up Bill. We aren't gonna do anything to them. All we want is their Jeep. So we can get out of here. Now go get the others."

Jack hesitated a moment before moving back towards the building Johnny had come from.

Phoebe reached into Prue's purse and pulled out her sisters cell phone, quickly dialling Darryl's number.

"Darryl we got a problem."

"Phoebe?"

"We are stopped outside the diamond exchange building. Some guys suckered us to stopping but now they have Prue and Piper by gunpoint. I don't know what is going on but one of them is slowly backing up towards the Jeep."

"Phoebe get out of the jeep if you can. I'll be there as soon as I can. Leave this line open."

Phoebe did as Darryl said and quietly pulled open the door handle to the jeep and slipped out unnoticed.

"Don't worry ladies we'll take good care of it." He started towards the Jeep not seeing the back door open slightly and Phoebe slide out.

"Piper freeze him." Prue spoke quietly to her sister.

"I can't. What about the others?"

"Worry about that later. Now."

Piper tossed up her hands and froze Johnny where he was standing.

"Let's get out of here." Prue grabbed her hand and took off towards the Jeep.

Piper jumped in the driver's seat as Prue jumped in the passenger seat beside her as Piper set it in gear. But as she did her heart stopped as Prue quickly spun around and saw the back seat empty.

"Where's Phoebe?"

Prue turned around to the sound of someone tapping the hood of the Jeep. She met the scared eyes of her sister. Even in the darkness she could see Phoebes fear as someone held her tight with the tip of his gun digging into her temple.

"Get out of the Jeep ladies."

Piper and Prue both carefully and slowly got out of the vehicle but held their eyes on Phoebe.

"Now I don't know how you did that to Johnny. But I don't think he is gonna like it too much. Now fix it or you friend her gets it.

Piper looked at Phoebe and took a side-glance at Prue who just gave her head a slight nod.

Piper raised one hand and froze the man holding her sister

"Phoebe. Oh god are you ok?" Prue quickly moved the man with her powers once her sister was free.

"Yeah I just wanna go home." Phoebe whined as her sisters approached her

"I know come on sweetie." Phoebe felt Prue's arm around her waist as they quickly ran back to the jeep.

Phoebe started in the jeep when she suddenly screamed as someone grabbed her and pulled her inside.

"Hold it right there you two. Now I don't know how you did it but what ever you did release them."

Both Prue and Piper knew there was no out this time, Pipers powers wouldn't work on him as long as he was in the jeep, technically another room.

"Damn it!" Bills voice was furious. "I have never had so much trouble trying to steal a vehicle. What is it with you two anyway?"

"Not now Mark, let's get out of here." Johnny suggested as the two of them made it to the vehicle. "Where are those other idiots?"

"There." Mark pointed with his gun as he casually pulled the trigger.

"What the hell! Mark what are you doing?"

"Cutting down the split." He said as he fired again. Though this time shots were being fired back.

Prue and Piper quickly took cover as the sounds of sirens were heard coming fast towards them.

By the time Darryl jumped out of his car he had three bodies down and two others either hurt or scared. But he also noticed that there was one person who should be there missing.

Quickly yelling out to one of the officers behind, "Get the Ambulance here, **NOW!"**

Piper sat on her knees cradling Prue. Her tears none stop as her big sister lay motionless in her arms and her baby sister was somewhere out there with a murderer.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe tried to get away from the man that was holding her but he held her arm tight. She did manage to twist around and felt her heart rip as she saw Prue lying on the ground not moving. "**Prue!" **There was nothing she could do as she watched in almost slow motion as Piper ran to their sister and slid in beside her.

She continued to star our the back of the jeep even long after they had gone around several corners and her sisters were out of her sight.

* * *

Darryl took off his jacket and placed it over Prue. He placed his hand on Pipers shoulder letting her know he was there. "Piper. What happened?"

"UM. Someone jumped in front of the car. Prue and I went to help. But it um. It was a trick."

"Phoebe called me on the cell. What happened after? I lost the connection with her."

"I don't really know. Somehow one of them got in the jeep and when we went to leave he grabbed Phoebe. My power won't work if they are in another room."

"I know. What happened next?" Darryl could see Piper was fighting her emotions. But he had to know what was going on. If only to help him get Phoebe back.

Piper looked down at Prue and brushed her hand over the top of her sisters' head. "He just shot him. Then everyone was shooting. I saw Prue." Her tears started to flow faster again. She had being doing everything to keep control but now as she heard the ambulance approaching in the distance she as losing her own battle.

Darryl ran his hand over her back, "OK Piper. That's good for now. Well get her back."

Piper closed her eyes and prayed that what Darryl was saying was true. Hoping that Phoebe would be returned to them.

* * *

"Pull in here." Mark ordered Bill as he pulled the Jeep into a dark alley. Opening the door with one hand he kept his eyes on Phoebe with his gun. "Ok lil lady. Get out." He ordered her as she stepped out of the vehicle.

He roughly pulled her out of the Jeep as soon as her first foot hit the ground. Pushing her forward yet still hanging on to her arm tightly he guided her towards the door in the alley.

"Mark why here? We gotta get out of here. The cops are going to be looking all over the place for us."

"Shut up Johnny. Someone has to get this back on track after you nearly blew it."

"Me. You were the one that was shooting back there."

Mark shoved Phoebe into Bills arms and grabbed his brother by the collar, slamming him into the brick wall. "Listen good big brother. I don't give a shit what you think. Did you want to split our loot with those idiots? All I did was take care of the problem. And I will any others that come up. Now this is where we are hiding out. So get your ass back in that jeep and get rid of it. Then come back here. They will never look here. And if you have any more ideas. Let me know. And ill be sure to take a close look at them." He shoved his hands into his older brother once more as he then released him. Turning he looked over at his other brother and made a move to open the locked door.

**&-&**

Phoebe sat quietly with her arms tightly hugging herself as she tried to ward of the cold she was feeling. Her head was still pounding from what ever hit her before and she knew she was still cold from being out in the rain. She also knew with that, that she would probably get sick in a few days at least, she always did.

She looked up now and then as Mark and Bill stood at the bar drinking a beer. She couldn't believe that they would go back to P3 to hide out. And now she was trapped here, in her sisters club, with no way to reach them. Her mind thought back to when she saw Piper running towards Prue. She prayed that her sister was ok. But she had a feeling inside her that everything wasn't. It came with her job as a demon fighter. But she also knew that with that came holding on to that hope that Prue was ok.

"Hey lil lady. Come get us another drink. That's your job isn't it?"

Mark laughed as his older brother looked over at the girl on the couch. They had all noticed her when they were at the club earlier that night. And he for one couldn't believe their luck when he realized whom it was that they had taken hostage.

Phoebe didn't move. She didn't want to be even near them. She wiped away a stray tear as she though of Prue.

She wasn't even sure when he had moved from his bar stool, but she felt the tight grip pinch her upper arm as she was pulled to her feet and half dragged behind the bar.

"I said, get me a drink!" he growled as he shoved her back into the counter, the counter top slamming painfully into her lower back.

"Easy Bill."Mark cast his eyes towards Phoebe, "We don't want her to be to damaged for later." He let his eyes drift up and down her body as she could almost feel his eyes taking off her clothes. She turned quickly and reached down and pulled out two beers from the cooler.

She had tried to keep them from the bar in the first place, but had forced their way into Pipers locked office and found the keys to the coolers and all the liquor.

* * *

Piper paced back and forth as she waited on word of Prue. She knew Darryl was with her and every now and then would catch his eye and take in his smile. He was her rock right then. Phoebe missing, Prue unknown, she was about to fall apart but Darryl kept her on a steady keel.

"Any word from Leo?" Darryl looked up as Piper stopped in her tracks.

"No I've been trying to get him since everything spun out of control." She sat down and leaned over. Her head falling into her hands. "They probably have him off doing supernatural stuff. I mean I know this isn't witchy related. But it would be nice to have him here."

Darryl moved over and sat beside her. Placing his arm around her shoulder he drew her towards him as she once again let out her tears.

"Halliwell?"

Piper quickly jumped to her feet at the mention of her name. "Me. I'm Piper Halliwell."

"If you would come with me please."

"What? Tell me. How is my sister?" her words and questions flew out of her mouth as she walked beside the doctor.

"Your sister is fine."

Piper looked in front of her at the sound of the familiar voice, and met Prue's ice blue eyes. She stepped up and felt herself being pulled into a hug from Prue.

"Oh god I thought."

"I'm fine Piper. Just a graze to the arm. It's when I fell and hit my head on the ground that I went out."

"Graze? Your arm is in a sling."

The doctor smiled knowing that the two sisters would be better off with each other, "She took a bullet through her upper arm. We stitched her up and I a few days she should start to get regular movement in it. The bullet, luckily passed through flesh only, no muscles were severely damaged."

"And her head?" Piper asked with concern.

"You know me, hard headed, and I am sure Phoebe would agree." Prue had her arm around Pipers waist and gave her a knowing squeeze, a _'we'll find her squeeze.'_

"She suffered a slight blow to the head and should have a headache for the next few days but nothing serious." The doctor assured her.

"So I am free to go doctor?" Prue asked wanting nothing better to do then to start the search for Phoebe.

"Free to go. Just don't over do it. Rest for a few days and I'll see you next week to take out your stitches."

Making their way out of the hospital. "I am just glad you are ok." Piper leaned her head against Prue's shoulder.

"Me too. Now we can focus on finding Phoebe." She turned to Daryl, "Any luck?"

"Nothing yet. Even your Jeep has disappeared. But they can't go far. They must know by now every cop in town is looking for that vehicle, and them."

Prue looked over and saw the concern in Pipers face. "Darryl a lift home."

"Sure. Come on."

* * *

The darkness still crept through the shadows of the Bay City, and with it the fog seemed to come as well. Making things even harder on those trying to keep some kind of order, but it played with those that wanted to cause a disturbance to that order.

Once again Phoebe sat on the couch watching the two men. She had chosen to sit in the alcove that was always reserved for her and her sisters. It made her feel a bit more comfortable and in some way protected.

She had lost track of the times they had called her to get them another drink. But as she came around the bar Mark grabbed her around the waist.

"You know I was watching you all night in here. And even now. You have got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He moved his head closer to her as he nearly rested his chin on her shoulder. The smell of the beer on his breath made her turn away even more then she already wanted to. But it was here she saw her chance.

Bill was egging his little brother on and found his stool tipping over. And as he hit the ground it was just the distraction Phoebe needed as she lifted her leg and placed it right in the middle of her target.

Mark instantly released her as she slammed her fist hard into his right cheek sending him to the floor. Not waiting another second she took off towards the back door, her route to freedom.

"**Bitch!"** Mark yelled ans was the first one to his feet, despite what she had done, and could hear his older brother stumbling through the stools to get to his own feet.

She pushed open the door and stepped out into the rain but soon fought as she felt the strong arms around her, lifting her off her feet.

Johnny wanted to laugh as he saw his baby brother stumble through the door into the rain, even in the dark he could see the fury in his brothers' eyes. "Lose something lil brother?"

Mark stood there as the water ran down his face his anger boiling. Though he walked towards Johnny with calm and purpose. He gripped the back of her hair and pulled her head back. Stepping closer he forced his lips to hers as she fought to get away from both him and his brother.

"Take her back inside." He tossed her head as released his hold on her hair.

Bill stepped in front of his brother and went straight to Pipers office. Coming back out he quickly bound Phoebes hands behind her with the phone cord.

Mark gripped her tight by the arms and pushed her back to the wall, "You will pay for that bitch I can guarantee it. But first a lesson on what happens to those that play me like that." He squeezed her arms as he opened the walk in cooler. Pushing her to the ground he used the other end of the cord to bind her feet.

He once again gripped the back of her head and forced a kiss on to her. Pulling back he struck the back of his hand across her face. "I believe I owe you at least that much."

He got up and stared to close the door. "If you're lucky I'll remember where I put you before you freeze to death in here."

Phoebe screamed out as he pushed the door closed, leaving her laying on the cold floor with nothing around her but her wet clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill looked at the anger on his little brothers face when he came back after Johnny.

"Mark you can't leave her in there."

"Why not? She deserves it. Besides I'll take her out in a few. Once she learns what happens when she pulls a stunt like that."

"Do you blame her? We kidnap her and hold her against her will. And I don't even want to know what you were doing when I was dumping that car." Johnny said as she grabbed a beer from behind the bar, "And before you ask, yes I got another car."

Mark glared over at his brother from the top of his beer bottle. He was holding a cloth with ice in it on his face where she had hit him; "You are so stupid. Always have been. Of course we kidnapped her. In case you forgot you and Bill here couldn't even get us a car. Beaten by a couple of women. Taking her was the only way to get the other two to co-operate."

He got up and pushed his way past his brother and grabbed for another beer. Though this time he felt a hand on his wrist, "I think we ran out of your flavour up here lil brother."

Mark looked up and saw into Bills eyes. It had been nearly fifteen minutes from when he closed the cooler door. But he understood his brothers meaning.

Mark held Bills gazed a bit longer before pulling his wrist free.

"Just watch the idiot here." He barely cast his eyes to Johnny as he moved around the bar and towards the back.

* * *

Phoebe tired everything she could to stay warm. But with her hands behind her and her feet attached to the other end of the cord. It was nearly impossible for her to even curl up.

She knew that this time she had no magical escape. Her sisters were dealing with their own problems though she held on to the fact they were looking for her. Prue was ok and any minute now they would burst through the door and take her home.

The sounds of thunder and the crackling of lightening she could still hear out side. And at each loud burst she closed her eyes tight pushing back her wave of fear.

The night events were starting to gather upon her as she felt her tiredness give into the darkness of the cooler. She had lost track of time. She knew it was probably around midnight when they had left P3. And now she was back here. And had been for over an hour she knew. Closing her eyes she figured it must be at least two in the morning. But she couldn't fight it any more. The coldness wasn't helping as complete darkness took her mind as well as her sight.

* * *

"Look Darryl you know we will help you as much as we can. But our first priority is Phoebe." Prue's voice was strong she wanted her sister back. There was something in the mans eyes that scared her. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt it and it was that, that she feared the most.

"I know Prue and you know I will do anything I can to help. But right now the city is on full emergency alert. The power outages everywhere is bringing out every creep imaginable. But as soon as I hear anything I will call you."

Piper stood slightly behind Prue as she heard Darryl. She wished she had enough power to stand at the cities highest point and freeze everyone. Everyone but her sister. And to let them stay that way until they had found her. But she knew that was not possible. So as Prue closed the door she had made her way half way up the stairs to the attic.

"Piper."

"Prue I am going to try scrying for her. She is still out there somewhere, terrified of this storm. I can't let her go."

"I didn't ask you to. I wanted to know if you wanted anything before we both tried."

Piper stood on the stairs looking down at Prue. Everything she was feeling she could see in her sisters' eyes. Her fear and worry. Everything was a mirror.

"No. I'm good. Thanx." She looked a moment longer before heading up the rest of the way towards the attic and hopefully Phoebe.

Prue closed her eyes as she stood in the kitchen with her thought on Phoebe. She remembered seeing the look in her eyes as she sat in the jeep with the gun pressed against her ribs. "I will get you back baby. I promised Mum I would take care of you and I will."

Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes she tried to get a sense of calm for herself. She had to be strong for Piper, but the pain medication they had given her wasn't helping to find her sister. But she suddenly felt the familiar pull as she opened her eyes to complete darkness and cold.

She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but this was different then the manor. There the moon cast some light inside before they.

Blinking several times, Prue still couldn't make out where she was, that was until she heard the sound of a door opening. Not knowing where she was she stepped back reaching for anything to hide behind. But as the door opened slightly she heard voices laughing. Who ever was at the door paused long enough for her to make out the figure lying on the ground and for her to duck behind the shelving.

The small amount of light let Prue know where she was and who was lying on the ground. And as she watched him walk with purpose across the cooler she felt her blood boil. There was nothing she could do in her astral form to help her sister as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a fireman saving an innocent victim. But as the door closed she felt herself returning to her body.

Piper had giving into her own feelings and gone after Prue before she went to scry for Phoebe. When she saw her sister in teh kitchen she knew the signs of Prue astral projecting. Yet as her sister came out of it she almost collapsed to the floor as she shivered from cold.

"Prue?"

Prue gripped the counter the best she could with one arm to prevent herself from falling.

"Phoebe. Cold." Was all she said as she felt Pipers arms around her and slowly guiding her to the living room. She felt the blanket from the back of the couch wrap around her.

"Prue. What happened?"

Prue pulled the blanket tighter as she snuggled into Piper. She ignored the pain in her arm as she thought of what she had seen.

"Phoebe. I think I saw her at P3. I was thinking of her and I found myself in a room and was very cold and very dark. But then the door opened and a small bit of light came through. I am sure I recognised it as P3's cooler. Phoebe was lying on the floor and some guy came in a took her."

Piper felt her heart take a skip as she thought of her sister locked in the cooler at P3 let alone in the grasp of some common thug.

"Piper we need to call Darryl."

"I know I just wish there was something we could do."

"We can, we can call Darryl there isn't anything magical about any of this Piper. You know as much as I do we can't do anything for fear of the consequences later."

"I know." Piper reached her free hand for the phone and she kept her other arm around Prue, helping her to stay warm.

* * *

Mark opened the door to the office and placed Phoebe on the couch in there. He then tucked the blanket in around her as he felt her shiver in his arms.

He had cut the cord that ran behind her, connecting her hands and feet. But he still left both of them bound.

He pulled her up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her. Running his one hand over her arms and back trying to get her warm again. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this but as he looked down at her he knew why. She was pulling at strings of his that no one had in almost ten years.

She felt the touch of the blanket on her skin as she fought to gain consciousness. But she also felt herself resting into the arms that held her. She could feel the warmth in them as she focused on getting warm again, even as she felt the shivers in her body.

He looked down and saw her eyes flickering open. But he made no movement and no sound, not yet anyway.

He felt her draw into his chest reaching for any kind of warmth. "This is better. I didn't want to hurt you earlier."

Phoebe felt her body stiffen as everything came back to her. "Please just let me go."

"I can't. The cops are looking for us and you right now are my only ticket to freedom. I promise to let you go, but not right now."

"My sisters will find me. They won't stop looking for me."

Mark ran his hand over the top of her head, "I know. And I am sorry about that. As soon as I think its clear, we ara all out of here. Out of this town and out of this country."

Phoebe closed her eyes at his words. Unless someone found her soon she was sure things would get worse before better. There was something she had seen in his eyes and now heard in his voice. Kidnapping wasn't new to him. And she knew she was in more danger with him then any demon she had fought.

She felt his hand running along the outside of the blanket. She didn't fight him for fear of the consequences again. But she kept her thoughts on her sisters. Hoping they would find her soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bill we can't keep doing this."

"I know that Johnny but what are we suppose to do. Fight him. You know as well as I do he would kill us then feed us to the sharks."

"No, but we have to do something, if for his own good. You know what will happen if the cops catch him again."

"Yes I do. But that won't happen. As soon as we know the coast is clear we are out of here. Straight back to Mexico and beyond."

"Yeah. And what of the girl? You know what he is thinking. His last big score." Johnny was scared for his brother, and himself. They had pulled this off to many times and the cops had caught them more then once. He knew the next time they would lock them up for good.

Bill looked over at his brother and then cast his eyes towards the back of the club. He knew Johnny was right. And everything for Mark would be harder then on them. Not only with the law, but also with the men he helped acquire what they needed.

Bill looked back again towards the back of the club as he heard the door creak. His little brother had been gone a long time and he wondered what he was doing. Even though he knew, even Mark wouldn't be stupid to try anything, not yet anyway.

Mark walked out of the office and could see his older borther looking at him, "She's sleeping." Mark answered the look on Bills face before the question could be asked. "And no I didn't do anything. Poor kid is more terrified of the storm then us I think."

"Mark we should just cut out of here now. Leave her and get lost. You know what will happen if you get caught again. And I am not just talking about the cops." Bill looked over at his brother as he grabbed another beer.

Mark looked back up and met Bills eyes, "You are kidding right? Do you have any idea what I can get out of this? This could set me up for life."

"Yeah in a state pen." Johnny shot back as he took a swig of his beer.

Mark looked over at his brother with an evil glare, "Did I ask you? NO I didn't think so, so just shut up."

Johnny turned from his brother and drank from his beer. Her tried to remember when his youngest brother had turned so mean. He did remember a time he could kick his ass. But then all of a sudden he didn't even bother. There was something inside JMark that almost scared Johnny.

Bill watched the interaction between his two younger brothers. He knew that they both were thinking. One out for blood, the other trying to play up to his status. But he knew that this could be the one thing that broke them both. Or more so broke one of them.

**&-&**

Phoebe woke alone and shaking. She could hear the storm still ragging outside as she pulled the blanket around her tighter. She had noticed that her hands were now bound in front of her and her feet were free. But all she wanted to do was get warm again. Between being out in the cold rain and locked in the Pipers cooler she was drained of all her energy.

She held the blanket around her as she shifted around on the couch. Getting up to her feet she started towards the office door. She knew inside that it would be locked, but she had to try anyway.

And her feelings were right as she tried the door. The handle turned but something was holding it back from the other side.

Slipping back onto the couch she let her head fall back to the sofa as she thought of her sisters.

She was as surprised as Prue when Prue's astral form appeared before her. "Prue?"

"Phoebe? What? How?"

"I have no idea. But get me out of here."

"OK baby. We have already called Darryl and he should be her any minute." Prue could see the fear in her sisters face, as well as the tell tale signs of a cold or flu gathering inside. "Get some rest sweetie. I'll be right here till Darryl comes." Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head as she felt her sister relax a little under her touch.

Phoebe found herself resting under Prues touch but the sound of the door opening broke her from her comfort as she felt Prue disappear as fast as she appeared.

"Lets go." Mark's voice was cold and uncaring, a turn from the man that had comforted her to sleep not that long ago.

Phoebe staggered forward as JMark pushed her on. She could still see and hear the storm brewing outside. If she hadn't been afraid of storms this whole experience would make her afraid.

"Damn it Mark, this is your doing. We should have cut out of here when we could." Johnny's voice was full of panic as he heard the cop cars pulling our front.

"Shut up you idiot. Ill say when this is all over. And right now it isn't."

Phoebe felt herself being tossed into the alcove that was reserved for her and her sisters. She watched as the three brothers tried to get a look as to what was going on. All she saw was the intermitent flash of blue and red lights

Bill walked up to her and sat in the chair opposite, "You must be someone important. To raise all this during a black out. "

"Not me. You three. Break into and rob a diamond exchange and kidnap someone in the progress. Usually gets the attention of the SFPD."

Bill didn't say anything as he looked down and held her eyes to his. "Maybe."

How long was it that the stand of took place. Neither party wanting to give it up. One not wanting to let the hostage get hurt and the other not wanting to get caught.

Prue turned to Darryl and Piper. All she cared about was her sister.

"She's scared Piper."

Piper looked over at Prue. She knew that at some point in the Manor she lost touch with her oldest sister. "I know. And we will get her back." Piper replied as she looked out towards her club.

Cop cars seemed to swarm around the whole building. Each one knowing the risks at hand. Each one knowing of the situation inside; a hostage waiting to be rescued. But she was a friend of one of their own.

Bill was the first to noticed what was going on outside. And he knew everything was over. There was no escape for them this time.

"Mark. Its over." He yelled back as his brother slammed the handle end of the shotgun through a small window. He wasn't surprised to hear to the gun shots ring out as the cry of return fire was heard.

The loud clap of thunder was muffled under the buroge of gunfire as two sisters waited for the smoke and dust to clear. But as the shots rang out they could not see through the darkness that claimed their sisters.

Phoebe felt the strong hand grip her again as the shots rang out around her. All she wanted to do was crouch down and become invisible inside the club. But instead she felt herself once again being drag to her feet and forced in a direction she wasn't willing to go.

"Stay put and don't make a sound." Mark warned her as the cooler door shut on her once again.

She pulled her arms close to her as she tried to ward off the coldness once again. But yet it as not working, not as she wished anyway.

Bill looked around as he was trying in his own way to get out of the situation they were in.

**&-&**

As the police and paramedics moved in Prue grabbed Darryl's arm, "Check the walk in cooler." Her eyes were sending to him a message of fear and love regarding her missing sisters.

**&-&**

Phoebe had long since given in to her fears of the storm and the place she was. She knew that Prue had been with her and that she would be for her in the end. But she wasn't ready for the cold again. Everything around her was sending her a chill.

**&-&**

The police sent in tear gas as soon the club was sieged as the police took in to custody those that they could find and those that were the victims.

"Johnny. Where the hell is he?" Bills voices was calm, yet determined. His baby brother had once again disappeared without a trace.

"Gone. Leaving us with the bag as usual Bill. And next time. …" Johnny looked and held Bills eyes in his. "I am going to kill him."

The police moved them forward as they spoke amongst them selves. But the person that Prue and Piper were waiting for a yet to appear.

"Darryl, tell them to look in the cooler. Fast." Prue suggested as she felt her fears rising.

Darryl looked briefly at her before speaking to his radio. The message was clear as to where to look.

They waited with anticipation as the rescue crew emerged from the club. But as the last few rushed out yelling orders at each other but Prue and Piper knew what was going on. And it wasn't long as the each felt their hands clutching Phoebes on the ride to the hospital.


	7. The end

The steady beeping of the hospital equipment was the only sound heard in the small white room. Since the hospital had admitted Phoebe to her own room, neither Prue nor Piper had left her side. Piper had her head resting on Phoebes stomach with her hands holding on to her sisters.

Prue stayed awake wanting to be there as soon as Phoebe woke up. She looked down at her sleeping face as she ran her hand over the top of her head. "We're right here sweetie. Just take your time and get better."

Piper lifted her head up and looked at Prue then to Phoebe, "Anything yet?"

"No, but the doctor said she would probably be out all night. They gave her something to help bring her body temperature back up and to stabilise her."

"God I was so scared Prue."

Prue looked across at Piper; "I know sweetie. So was I." She reached over and took Pipers hand in hers. Make the three-way connection as Piper held on to Phoebe. "Get some rest. I'll wake you when she wakes up."

Piper was going to protest but she knew it would be no use. She knew that Prue would wake her, and she was to beat to fight with her older sister right then. Standing up she placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead "Night baby," before curling up beside her. Giving her any warmth she could to help her baby sister.

* * *

"That son of a bitch stiffed us again."

"Shut up Johnny."

"No. Not this time. He ran out on us. I don't know how and I don't even want to know how. But this time, the next time I see him I am gonna kick his sorry ass till its dead. He left us holding the bag on a kidnapping charge, **AGAIN!"**

"So then tell me where I can find him Johnny. Then you won't have to hold the bag this time."

Both brothers looked across the cell at Darryl who was standing there casually listening to their conversation.

Bill and Johnny both looked at him standing there. Neither one knew what to do.

"Its simple you two. Your brother has been in and out of jail since the day he learned to walk. He moved up to robbery and then assault, and we all know he is into something big now we just need to catch him. I know it was you three at the diamond exchange to night. See attempted murder is about to added to his record. See the other three didn't die. And neither did the two ladies." Darryl walked to the cell and glared inside at the two men before him, "Think about it. When has he ever done anything but leave you two out to hang? Where is he?"

Johnny looked at Darryl and then towards Bill.

"No. Don't you dare Johnny." Bill ordered

"Why not? What has he ever done for us? The cops right. All we ever do is take the wrap for that little shit." He turned towards Darryl, "I ain't talking till I hear the deal."

"Fine." Darryl reached down and unlocked the cell door. "Right this way."

Johnny looked one more time at his older brother before heading down the hall.

"Johnny don't you say anything **damn it. He'll kill you if he finds out**. **_JOHNNY!"_** Bill yelled out for his brother knowing what he was about to do. He was about to sign his own death certificate at the hands of his younger brother.

* * *

Prue had sat up all night. The storm outside not letting up at all as she heard the sound of the rain splattering against the window as the wind drove it into the glass. The sound of thunder and the crack of lightening never letting up. She got up and stood at the window watching the rains fall. Unlike Phoebe, Prue loved a good storm. The soft rumble in the distance followed by a far off flash letting Prue know that it was nearing its end. She had her fun in the Bay area and now it was time to move on across the rest of America.

Piper had woken up and moved softly to give Phoebe a good morning kiss on the cheek. But she noticed her oldest sister standing, starring out the window. She knew the signs; Prue was scared about the night before, more scared then she would let on.

Getting off the bed gently, so as not to disturb Phoebe, Piper went in behind Prue and wrapped her arms around her waist as she rested her chin on her big sisters shoulder.

"You get any sleep?" Piper asked already knowing the answer. Even when they were kids Prue would sit up with them. She remembered when Phoebe had strep throat, Prue was never gone from her side. And when she had a really bad case of the flu, there was Prue.

Prue placed her good arm over Pipers clasping her had in her own, "No, but you already knew that." she said quietlyt as she rested her head against her sisters

"Go lay down with her Prue. Get some rest."

"No I'm ok. I need to be here when she wakes up."

"You will. You will be holding her in your arms. Come on. Just rest." Piper gave her sister a gentle hug, "I'm not say go to sleep. Though I should be."

Piper guided Prue over to the bed and let her go as Prue pulled herself up on to the bed. She had tossed back the covers and pulled Phoebe close to her as she then pulled the covers back over the two of them. Prue ran one hand over the top of Phoebes head as she held her with the other. Though she fought the sleep that was trying to take her, it wasn't long before it was a battle she couldn't win.

* * *

Darryl led Johnny back to the cells. Though he placed him in the cell across from his brother. Not sure how the oldest would react to the other one ratting out the youngest.

"You idiot. You just had to spill everything didn't you?" Bill spat out

"What? You don't see him helping us here. Sending us a slick lawyer to get us out. No. He is halfway down the hwy by now into Mexico and on to his little tropical paradise, just like any other time."

"He will find out you ratted on him you know."

"Not unless you tell him he wont. Besides who cares? All he has gotten us since we were kids is grief. I saw the chance to stop it. And quit complaining. The deal I struck included you, not just me. We both walk when thy get him."

"Yeah at what cost? They want us to testify? What? Because I will not testify against him John, and you shouldn't either. Because no matter where he is, he will get to us. You know that." Bill tried to make his younger brother understand. "He has people everywhere. And I bet he already knows of the conversation you had with that cop."

Johnny looked over at Bill. When was the last time he called him John? But he saw the truth in his older brothers' eyes. Mark did have people everywhere. And it was then he realized his mistake in going against his brother, youngest or not, he was someone to never double cross, even if you were kin.

* * *

She was cold. Everything around her and inside her was cold, screaming out for any kind of warmth. But it was there. In behind her and around her, she felt the warmth. It was different then a person next to her or blankets around her. This was the warmth of love.

She held her eyes closed knowing who it was beside her, holding her as she had when she was younger and sick. She knew now she was safe. "Prue?" her voice was soft and barely a whisper. But it was still heard, just not the person it was intended for.

"Hi honey." Piper answered as she looked down at Phoebe placing her hand on her head. "Feeling any better?"

"Cold." Was her only quiet reply.

"Yeah sweetie. I know." Piper got up and took the blanket from the other bed and placed it over her sisters. "Don't wake Prue. She was up all night."

"She never went to sleep." Prue's voice came from in behind Phoebe as she tightened her hug on her little sister, not wanting to let her go.

Phoebe felt herself melting into her sisters' love as she closed her eyes and fought back the chill around her. She knew she was safe now, and everything was going to be ok.

* * *

Darryl looked down at the statement that Johnny had given him. What he saw sent his mind into a furious rage. Cops helping this low life scum. To him there was nothing worse then a dirty cop. But for now there was nothing he could do. Until he found and caught Mark he was helpless. He just hoped that he would still be able to protect the Halliwell's, they were after all the ones that could send him away for good, and Phoebe was the one that got away.

* * *

"You let me down Markie boy."

"No, I just had some trouble after the heist, that's all."

"You promised me more then just diamonds." His voice was cold and casual, as his Deep South accent took over.

"I know. And I promise I will deliver. Just let things cool down a bit first. And trust me. You will not be disappointed." He looked out over the crystal waters as he took a swig of the cold beer. "I will get what you need and you will _not_ be disappointed."

* * *

Phoebe sat up in her bed with Prue sitting beside her.

"You ready to go home baby?"

"Yeah ok, dumb question Prue. I was ready to go home days ago. When this all happened."

Prue smiled over at Phoebe knowing she had her baby sister back in force. "Well ok then. Lets get you home."

The few days she had been in the hospital seemed like forever to her, but now she was going home. Yet she had this underlying fear that everything wasn't done. Somewhere out there Makr was hiding, and Phoebe knew he would one day come back for her. She just didn't know when or how. But for now she pushed it back and focused on the love she was getting from her sisters.

The storm had passed, the lights in the city had resumed, but deep inside her she felt a blackness. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, but she feared it was more to do with her last few days then anything. More to do with her magic then anyone would guess or see. For now she pushed it aside as something she would take care of later. Something she knew wasn't urgent. She leaned in against Prue on the drive home letting her fears of tomorrow stay there, in tomorrow; the day that never comes, and so to her, her fears would never come.

* * *

The end


End file.
